Hang on, Its gonna be a bumpy ride
by Alexr4910
Summary: It takes place on senior ditch day and Santana is a little scared but she finds a way to occupy herself. First Fanfic please R&R Good or bad all is welcome.:D


"Come on I want to get on the rollercoaster"

"But Brit-Britt you know how much I don't like them they seem to freak me out after watching Final Destination 3"

Senior ditch day one of the most memorable days of our senior year, but then everyday it's memorable day now that I finally have Brittany. After last year finally dumping stubbles I vowed never to even risk losing her; I can't ever see myself without her.

When we decided we were going to a theme park for senior ditch day. I was hesitant I'm not really good with heights after an incident that involved me just staring down below while on top of the Empire State building while Brittany and I sneaked off while on our trip to New York last year, I didn't know how afraid I was until I got there, luckily Brittany was there to hold my hand even if we were still under rocky friendship as to what happened with us and the strain we put on our relationship.

I'm so happy we got through the hardest part of our relationship as just friends and became more than that; She is my best friend, lover, Soulmate. Everything that when on this school year; us finally becoming a couple, me coming out (Thanks FINN! I'll kill him later Britt's has been _distracting _me if you know what I mean that's why he ain't dead yet) and finally letting the whole school know,

_I Santana Lopez is and forever will belong to Brittany S. Pierce, and Brittany S. Pierce belongs to me._

"Come on… pwease" Brittany pouted at me to get on this large scary looking broken down rollercoaster that looks as though it hasn't ever been touched since it was first built, but how can I ever resist _her._

"Ok ok fine" I said without really knowing just what I got myself into.

"Ok babe so what do you want to do after this?" she said with her biggest smile that I haven't seen since our romantic night in last night filled with strawberries and whip cream.

"I don't know yet let's see how this one goes first, I don't know if my stomach can handle it. Just staring at this rollercoaster is making me nauseous"

She began to pout again but I saw sincerity in her eyes she knew I wasn't great with heights but she was testing my strength to see how brave I can and will be for her. _Why does she have that effect on me?_

As we moved forward in the line I can already feel myself start to shiver. Brittany quickly saw my shutter and quickly grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze, mouthing "I love you, you can do this".

She held onto my hand throughout the entire waiting time we spent in the line while she was saying such naughty things like

"**If we weren't with all these people I'd take you up against the wall"**

I bit my bottom lip in order to prevent myself from moaning. She gave me an innocent yet very flirty smile. I didn't dare look her straight in the eyes knowing if I looked straight into them I'd cave and probably would have my way with her. Staring at her extremely juicy long legs, which at any opportunity I would have taken my sweet time to kiss her slowly up on her calf then move agonizingly slow to her thighs while she waits impatiently for me to kiss her where she is most sensitive and wet.

I quickly shook those thoughts outta my mind I had to keep my urges down but it's difficult with Brittany being so touchy with her arm around my waist slowly going down my back while rubbing small circles until she got to the top of my ass and then slowly going back up.

"Britt please stop teasing me, it's not fair" I said looking at her with blush creeping up on my cheeks. I'm still not really ok with her teasing me in public when she knows I can't have my way with her in such a public setting and that'd she make wait until we got back home.

"Not fair? What's not fair is that you left my high and dry last week after glee club rehearsal, well not really dry more like really wet."

"BRITT" I practically yelled. Everyone turned around to look at me; I guess I was louder than Britt's comment. I looked at the ground embarrassed, but Brittany used her pointer finger and thumb to lift my chin to make me look at her straight in the eyes. She slowly leaned down and gave me a long hard kiss.

We heard a few whistles and howls from a group of guys that were a couple of groups behind us. This made me turn around, I gave them my death glare they immediately turned back to their own group.

_Yup still got it._

Britt gave me another kiss.

"My hero" she said after peppering my face with kisses. I quickly stopped her to make her turn around and make her see that we got to the front of the line. We could choose where we could sit on the coaster she wanted to take front row but I convinced her to take the back row.

"Why back row?" she asked not looking up from the ground because she really wanted the front row.

"Trust me babe, I heard the back is a way better ride than the front"

"Really?"

"Really" I said. She smiled at me and hooked our pinkies; little did she know I had a little plan to get her back for the teasing she had done to me earlier.

She bounced around before are car stopped in front of our gate. She stopped to look at me and gave me a big innocent smile just like she opened a Christmas present. I was still a little scared to get on this thing but Brittany has kept my mind off it the entire time we stood in line. We quickly entered our car and pulled the lap bar down. I stared at her long legs and slowly built up to her strong creamy thighs. I leaned up to whisper huskily in her ear…

"You're about to get the ride of a lifetime"

She smiled thinking I was actually talking about this rollercoaster, but really I had planned on giving her the thrill of a Santana Lopez experience.

We sat there for a minute while the theme park workers checked to make sure everything was ok. When I see the lady next to me give the operator a thumbs he speaks into the mic…

"Alright riders welcome aboard the Gold Rusher before I let you take off let me hear you scream!"

"AHHHHHH!" I hear Brittany screaming right next to me. I can tell she's really excited but not as excited as she will be once she finds out what I really want to do.

"Alright that's what I like to hear, alright see you soon"

We finally leave the station and I have averted my eyes back to her thighs and up on her cheerios skirt. Completely oblivious as to what my hand was reaching for. I grabbed her thigh she looked down confused but a smile on her face.

"Baby what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you scream" I said trying to make her realize what I had in my mind.

I can see she knew exactly what I wanted. She led my hand to just the bottom of her cheerios skirt leading up to her spankies, I can already feel her heat she wasn't wet but as soon as I reached her sensitive area I felt her get really warm and slippery. I still had my hand over her underwear we were halfway up the incline. I got impatient I didn't know how long this ride is going to last I want to get Brittany off before we get back to the gate so I pushed her underwear to the side and pushed two fingers inside her I heard her gasp and we were really close to the top.

"Shhhhh, not until the ride starts then you can scream" she was quiet all the way to the top I have yet remove my fingers from her and I didn't move them the ride wasn't really smooth all the way to the top it was actually kind of bumpy but Britt didn't seem to mind she looked like she was having a great time. We reached the top and I sat there waiting for us to go downhill still terrified as to what might come of this horrible ride but instead of focusing on the ride I focused on my fingers and Brittany.

"You ready"

"Yes, Santana I am so ready" we plunged down the first drop and I hear her gasp as I thrust my fingers in and out.

"Ah Santana" I kept thrusting in and out of her and the bumpiness of the ride seem to make her even more wet. She kept screaming but since it was a rollercoaster no one seemed to pay attention to her screaming for a different reason.

As the ride bumped along the track britt was already moaning out in ecstasy; luckily since it was wooden ride; it was so loud nobody could really hear us anyway. I pulled out momentarily but she was quick to snatch my hand back and placed it on her clit.

"Please don't stop I'm too close"

I made hard rough circles around her clit for a good 15 seconds before I pushed my fingers back inside her again. Feeling her wetness pumping in and out, her face looked as if she was in pain but I knew otherwise. She could never resist my magical fingers; I now curled my fingers and I can see she can't hold back anymore.

I felt her clenching around my fingers I knew she was coming close to her climax I began use my palm to reach her clit and press it tightly against her I felt her release.

"Ahhhhh Saaaann tan ughh!" she gasped back my name I love her face after she has come undone with her cheeks all flushed and satisfied grin on her face.

_Oh yeah I'm I can keep my baby's needs fulfilled even when she doesn't ask for it._

We stopped right on time; we came to a stop and slowly made are way back to the station. The ride was way too short in my opinion; but it didn't stop me from watching her come down from her quickly released orgasm.

She looked at me her face flushed as of what I had just done to her I quickly retracted my fingers from her and brought them to my lips and sucked on my fingers.

"Mmmhhh delicious" I husked.

"Alright welcome, back riders how was your ride on the Gold Rusher?"

We heard a few hollers and whoops throughout our car.

Brittany quickly readjusted her underwear and spankies. We quickly got out as she pulled me along towards the exit.

We quickly ran into Sam and Sugar along with Kurt and Rachel coming up right behind them.

"Hey guys where have you been?" I hear Rachel ask me but Britt was quick to answer,

"We just got on the .Ever" she smiled at but a secret smile that only I can decode.

"Well we're going to go grab a funnel cake want to come?" Sam asked us.

_No thanks trouty mouth I already got Britt to do that. I'm still need to rest my wrist that was a little too bumpy_

"No thanks we want to get on another ride" Britt stated before I could say anything.

"Oh well, we'll catch up you girls later" Kurt said

We watched them walk up to the counter to buy their food.

I turned around and stared at her big blue eyes filled with lust she twisted her head to look both ways like when she crosses the street, and quickly pushed me up against a wall and kissed me hard. She kissed me hungrily I was quick to respond with a bite to her lip and she groaned, but I slowly pushed her back.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you senseless all day I want to buy our ride photos"

"Oh my god" she yelped and then quickly blushed.

"I'm just kidding Britt-Britt they don't have any on that ride" I laughed lightly at her the look of relief crossed over her face then a wicked grin appeared.

"Oh Lopez you are so gonna get it"

_I can't wait Pierce. Can't wait._


End file.
